


Capture

by I_AM_NOT_THROWING_AWAY_MY_SHOT



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is smol, Angst, Depression, F/F, IM A SINNER, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Sins, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, bleghh, feelings dont happen until wayyyy later tho, he has a major anxiety attack from storms, idk - Freeform, mmm, plz dont read if your offended easily, poor alex afraid of storms, poor bby alex, thank you, thomas is tol, whooP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_NOT_THROWING_AWAY_MY_SHOT/pseuds/I_AM_NOT_THROWING_AWAY_MY_SHOT
Summary: Hamilton and other peeps are captured by a group.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update within a week if you guys like this story??  
> idk

Alexander Hamilton woke up, startled. He looked around to find where he was but to his dismay, there was only darkness. Alex felt a sudden pang of pain throughout his head, and reached for his forehead, “Ow- “, he mumbled and heard a jingle of chains. He looked down and brought his wrists close to his face revealing some iron-looking cuffs. Alex attempted to extract the solid metal from their grasp but they would not budge. Instead, it made a rolling sound of chains which was displeasing to the ears. He stopped to hear voices, familiar voices. He could make out a particular one that stood out with it’s accent. “Lafayette? Is that you?” All sounds and voices in the room fell silent.  


“Alex, _monsieur?”_  


“Yes! _C’est moi!”_ replied Alex with a sigh of relief as there was his friend, most likely across the room where he heard the voice. Then another voice came, also quite familiar.  


“Yo Alex!” Alexander knew almost immediately who it was.  


“Laurens!”  


Alex started to notice where the voice came from, close at hand, Laurens was sitting next to him, on his right hand side. He was barely able to touch Laurens from the distance noticeable. Then another voice sprawled up, with a bit of a whining manly tone.  


“Don’t forget me!”  


Hamilton began to giggle a bit and replied with, “Who could forget Hercules Mulligan?” The others began to laugh until there was a ‘ahem’ from across the room, to Hamilton’s far left, which interrupted their laughter.  


“I’m glad you all are laughing at this, but please take a look at our situation. Especially you, Alex, son.”  
Hamilton could only think of one person who would call him ‘son’.  


“Washington, sir?” Alex questioned to make certain it was him.  


“Yes, Alexander, it is I.”  


The room fell silent, yet again, until Alex decided to say something.  
“Is anybody else here?”  


A voice, stern and unsympathetic, responded, “Yes. God, will you shut up for once, Hamilton?” Alex clearly recognized that voice anywhere. I mean, c’mon, who can’t recognize the voice of his enemy?  


"Well, Jefferson, I could say the same thing to you.”  


Jefferson only mumbled to himself stating how irritating Alex was. “You know, I’m right next to you so I can hear you.” Although Jefferson did not respond, Alex could dimly see him grinning at his own little joke. The group of men were discussing on how to get out but their attempts proved to be futile and two hours happen to pass without them noticing. Everyone already gave up on breaking the chains, but not Alex. He kept trying to break free from the chains, which cause rattling sounds. Jefferson told him to stop already and Alex gave a long argument on why they should not give up, giving every specific detail to him. He stopped mid-through the discussion to look above him.  


“Does anybody else hear that?” questioned Alex.  


“Hear what?”  


The sound became louder and now, everyone in the room was able to hear the creaking noises from the wood on the ceiling being stepped upon. So, we’re in some sort of basement, Alex thought. A door, in front of Alex but quite a long way from him, opened up, revealing stairs and beaming light. Alex shut his eyes quickly from the sudden burst of light then had to readjust his eyes to see two figures standing by the door. Alexander could automatically tell that one was indeed, familiar, an exact enemy of his.  


“Reynolds, sir, so lovely to see you here.” Alex scoffs, hysterically.  


Reynolds gave Alex a smile. . . an evil, cunning grin washing over his face. Alex felt shivers down his spine as he looked upon Reynolds’s face but still managed to show no fear.  


“Alexander- “Alex shot him a fierce look when Reynolds called him by his first name.  
“It also quite lovely to see you, in chains that is.”  


A man next to Reynolds wore clothing that looked quite expensive, even wore three sets of jewelry that glimmered in the light behind them. He was laughing at Reynolds’s ‘joke’.  


“And who’s that next to you, your bitch? Or are you his bitch?” frenzied Alex but, to his surprise, everyone in the room was staring at him in dismay on the exception of Reynolds who had a calm aura upon him. The man, unidentified to Alex, started to get flustered and spat words at Hamilton. He was about to step over to Alex but Reynolds said one single word and he stepped down immediately.  


“Well, if you must know, Alexander- “Alex grumbles as he says his first name again. “His name is George. You know, the one you threw out of the office even though it was he who made the company.”  


Alex remembered helping Washington and some other men to get rid of someone in the office by writing some papers. There was a rattling of chains for a second and Hamilton turned to Washington, who looked upset.  


“We only threw him out of the office because he was showing us much disrespect, as if God has made him higher than anyone of us.” Retorted Washington, with a mild tone.  


George walked over to Washington and kicked him in the stomach. He watched as Washington started to cough. Reynolds stood by the door, not giving a care. Why did he stop him when it was me? Alex didn’t have time to ponder about the question as his friends started to yell at George. Jefferson, of course, did not yell. Instead, he leaned over a bit to see if Washington was alright. Hamilton turned to give a glare to Reynolds who noticed, but decided not to care. He turned around to switch on a light which shone a dim orange bulb which was hanging from the ceiling. Alex could see the room around him more clearly. The floor was solid concrete, as were the walls. The door, and the only exit, was made of copper, or it was metal that had rusted for hundreds of years. The chains may have looked iron in the dark, but it seems to be made of some other type of metal, like steel. George stepped away from Washington and back to Reynolds’s side. Reynolds then taunted Alex and the rest stating, “If I really wanted to kill you, I would have done so already.” Alex only laughed at his statement, with sarcasm, and mocked back. “Bite me.” Laurens kicked Alex’s leg, barely, and shot him a ‘shut the hell up’ look.  


“Now, now, Mr. Alexander. I am planning on waiting until you turn weak and are practically begging for your life.” Reynolds belittled with a slight grin appearing on his face. Alex shot a glare before replying.  


“In your dreams, asshole.”  


Reynolds left the room with George by his side with grins on their faces. Alexander let out a sigh before noticing that everyone’s attention was focused on him.  


“What?”  


“Oh, nothing, Alex. Except that you are going to get yourself killed!”  
Laurens was furious with him as anger was clearly stated in his tone of voice. Mulligan and Lafayette joined in on the discussion and they were practically yelling at Alex for not having a brain-to-mouth filter. Alex was relieved his friends cared about him but they were slightly annoying. He responded with irritation in his voice, saying “Alright, guys, calm down. I’ll try not to talk back.” They stared at him, half worried and half disbelief, knowing Alexander was obviously lying. Jefferson scorned at Alex and stated, “You are an idiot. They could have killed you! You should have been more careful!” Alexander was about to shoot back an argument until he realized something. Wait. . . Jefferson actually cares?  


“ENOUGH.”  


Washington’s voice filled the chamber, with a serious yet calm announcement.  
“Do not say the words ‘kill’ or ‘death’ in this room. Do you understand?”  


Everyone nodded in agreement as silence engulfed the room yet again. Jefferson leaned back and closed his eyes and everyone did the same, trying to find some peace before heading to sleep. Alex, however, wasn’t tired. He could go a week without sleep and only eats once a day or so. He watched as everyone fell into a deep sleep and it was silent except for the occasional dripping of water from above. Alex stared upon the ceiling, where the dim light still shone, and remained awake.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a brief summary fill-in chapter on what's going on for a couple of days  
> the next chapter is going to be exciting because a storm is coming and Alex is REALLY afraid of storms  
> ahaha  
> oh and if you couldn't tell//  
> George (king) used to have a company and always treated his employees like trash and Washington, Alex, and some other employees formed a team to kick him out of office//  
> this is a AU of modern stuff

Everyone, on the exception of Hamilton, awoke from their drifting dreams and Hamilton greeted his friends with a casual smile and a wave of his hand. They looked at one another, entirely confused, before confronting Alex on how long did he sleep.

“I… I woke up 10 minutes before you guys.” Alex replied sheepishly and his friends already knew he was lying to them. They started to scold him about sleep and Alex defended himself by saying he doesn’t need sleep which only made his friends angrier. Jefferson made a quick remark on how they should shut up before they wake Reynolds and George and the basement fell silent. Laurens let out a long sigh and spoke to Alex in a calm tone.

“Alex, we are just worried. Could you, at least, take a short nap?”

Alexander turned to see Laurens, with heartbreaking eyes on Alex. He looked away for a few seconds before answering with a slight nod of his head. Alex closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep and he, eventually, did. Alex didn’t know how long he slept or what exactly woke him up. Maybe it was the slight talking or the sound of a door opening. Whatever it was, he awoke from his slumber. 

“Aww! He looks so cute when he is asleep!”

“Yeah, and quieter too.”

Alex’s vision was blurry at first but it readjusted to see George and an unidentified man. The unknown man was looming over Alex with a taunting smile and George was by the door, leaning against the concrete wall. Alex tried to back away from the strange man standing over him but his back was already against the wall. “How cute!” The man coos, “Just like the last time I met Alex!” Suddenly, a scoff on the left side of Alex got their attention. “Don’t touch him Lee!” Jefferson barked with a face of disgust. Lee turned to Jefferson with resentment and stepped over to him and scorned saying, “It’s your fault that I was removed from the office and had to live in rubble.” Lee… Alex remembered now. Charles Lee. He was an employee at the office, with a high standing, and was fired after a single mistake that costed the foundation of the company but Alexander was able to fix his mistake by writing down a couple of documents to readdress the issue and resolve it. Lee turned away from Jefferson and went back to George’s side. Now, which Alex was quite annoyed with, they started to whisper to each other and stared in Alex’s direction. He was able to pick up a couple of words as they giggled.

“So Alexander is...”

“That’s right.”

The tension in the air was heavy around Alex. What were they talking about? About him? _Why?_ So many questions filled Alex’s head until he shouted at them.

“If you have something to say, say it to my face cowards!”

Lee and George stopped giggling but their grins remained on their faces. Lee looked at George and they both nodded as if saying a silent agreement. Lee walked over to Alex who stared at him in grimace and he bent down to Alex and threatened. “You know, Alexander, I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. Words you speak may be the end of you. Then again, it is quite cute.” With that spoken, Lee left with George and the door creaked shut. Jefferson spat at Alex once George and Lee were out of hearing range.

“Alexander, you idiot! Stop saying words that could get you killed! Can’t you learn to shut the hell up for once?” 

Jefferson was practically mauling over Alex on how he should be more careful and he should not talk as much.

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true! They are cowards for locking us in here without a proper fight!” Alex snapped back without hesitation which only made Jefferson angrier. 

“Alex, Jefferson, enough.” Washington’s voice silenced the other’s bickering.

“Very well, sir.” Jefferson replied and Alex just nodded.

Every day since, Alex and the others receive three meals a day that is given to them by Lee. If they wanted to use the bathroom, they were unchained from the wall and were hooked onto a pair of handcuffs and led to a bathroom above the stairs and a right turn down the hallway that seemed never-ending. Once, Alex fought back enough to escape Lee and George’s grasp and ran up the stairs to meet the devil himself, Reynolds, who grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him down the stairs and chained him back to the wall. Five days had passed since their capture and everyone was lying in wait for someone to find and save them, except Alex whom always fights back no matter the situation which made it interesting for Lee, George, and especially Reynolds. Alexander always made sure to keep track of the number of days they’ve been captured by counting the times the others sleep on a daily basis. After nine days had passed, Alex knew that no one was going to find them anytime soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> <3


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted a day late! Hope you like the new chapter!

No one moved. To be exact, no one could move excluding the two men who stood grinning at their prisoners. Lee had a small knife at hand while George had slightly larger dagger. After all this time, they wanted to do torture now? Alex wanted to yell at the men but Laurens was glaring at him, most likely telling him ‘do not say a word’. Instead of yelling at the two men, whom were expecting it, Alex huffed then leaned back onto the solid concrete wall.

“Quiet now, are you?” 

Alex bit his tongue. Those fucking bastards who think they’re better than us, how dare they. 

“We’ll hear you screaming as we cut your lil’ friends up.” 

Alex looked over to his friends, looking worried. Lafayette was muttering in French, which he could been killed for if they understood what he was saying. Laurens seemed to flinch before looking over to Hercules who seemed… tired? Alex knew his friends like the back of his mind and knew that Hercules had never been tired. Even when he stood up for 3 days straight, he was full of energy. Alexander knew he had to do something before the two men cut up the already tired man. He had to stall them and make them leave. 

“Hey, George the bitch and Lee the asshole, why don’t you two go fuck yourselves in the back room?” 

Alex was able to feigned his bravery by adding a grin. Lee looked at Alex and automatically knew that Alex was up to something. However, George was clueless to Alex’s plan as he sprawled in a fit of anger. George stomped over to Alex and raised his knife as Alex shut his eyes, awaiting the heavy pain. Nothing happened. Slowly, Alex opened his eyes and saw Lee who was taking hold of George’s knife. 

“Boss said not to touch lil’ Alex, George.” 

“Who cares what the boss says?! This brat won’t keep his mouth shut!” 

George was boiling with anger while Lee’s efforts to calm him prove to be futile. Alex wanted to say something but his words will probably make it worse. He let out a soft sigh and looked at the door which was wide open. Maybe this was a great time to escape? Alex slightly rattled his chains to try and free himself which resulted in failure. George and Lee’s bickering seemed never-ending until Alex was tired of it. 

“Ugh. Will you two just shut- “ 

Alex didn’t have time to finish his words as thunder roared, echoing across the room. Shit. If there was anything that scared Alex, it was storms. The cause was from the devastating hurricane that completely destroyed his hometown, on Nevis. Alex was brought back to reality when Lee was poking Alex who was curled up. He was shivering. 

“Did the tomcat finally shut up?” George asked, completely amused by the cowering Alex whom was going to shoot back a reply but he could barely speak. Instead, Alex put his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs while tucking his head close to his shirt. 

“Hey, Alex, what’s wrong with you?” Lee took a step closer toward Alex as the cowering man flinched. George also took as step towards Alexander and looked at Lee whom seemed confused at the situation. Lee leaned over to Alex to hear the shivering man mumbling to himself. 

“Hmmm. Interesting. George, hand me the keys to the chains.” 

“What? No, Lee- “ 

“Give them to me.” 

Lee’s voice turned into a threatening one and George reluctantly gave him a metal key that he took out from his back pocket. Lee turned to Alex and unchained his cuffs which fell to the floor with a loud thud. Usually Alex would be fighting and kicking at the two men, but he was not. He still sat there on the floor, cowering. Now that was bizarre. Lee took Alex’s hand and forced him to stand while holding onto his wrist tight to make sure he doesn’t run away. Alex’s other hand was covering one of his ears while his eyes were tightly shut. 

“Alex, _sweetie,_ what is wrong?” 

Alex opened his eyes slightly to give Lee a death glare for calling him ‘sweetie’ but another shot of thunder echoed again. This time, Alex fucking _whimpers_ and fell to the ground as Lee released his grip, surprised from the small and unexpected noise. The surprised face was quickly replaced with a devilish grin. 

“So, you’re afraid of thunder, are you Alex?” 

_Damnit._ Not only does somebody know, it had to be his enemy. George was laughing hysterically while Lee was leaning over Alex, knowing that he had the most power at the moment. 

“Oh- I can’t wait to tell Reynolds!” 

Alex froze up. Not from the storm, but knowing that his greatest rival would find out his greatest weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sometime next week!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's side of the story ~ Hamilton is shaking in the middle of the room as Thomas is kinda worried for the small man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on my last chapter!!  
> <3  
> Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was really busy and such but here it is!  
> ((Kinda short but the next one is going to be really long chapter))

Looking up at his political rival, Jefferson was worried for Hamilton. The young man, in the center of the room, was shaking beneath two older men. Thomas knew about Hamilton’s past but he never knew Hamilton’s secret fears as the young man never tried to show it. As Thomas was remembering past events, he recalls Hamilton not going to work when it was raining as well as locking himself up in his office when thunder rolled in from nowhere. Thomas looked to Hamilton’s friends who were just as surprised as he was then turned to Washington whom held a strong gaze at the two men looming over Hamilton. Jefferson could already tell that Washington was worried for the small guy, he treated him like a son.

“Let’s hurry and tell the boss about this!” said George while howling of laughter and ran up the stairs with loud stomps. Lee was smirking as he slightly waved a farewell to George then turned back to the cowering man. The only sound that echoed in the room was the sound of rain pelting down hard onto the roof and heard throughout the basement. Thomas must make Hamilton move or they won’t stand a chance to escape. 

“Hamilton!”, Thomas barked. “Get your ass in gear and fight them!” 

Hamilton flinched at his harsh words but didn’t make a move to stand, not even a single inch. Lee looked over to Thomas then walked over to him, knife at hand. He bent down nearing Thomas and sliced his chest scarcely. Blood trickled down Thomas’ chest while staining his favorite magenta shirt. He held back a grunt of agony and glared at his attacker. Lee rose the knife again and Jefferson thought he might feel another stab of excruciating pain but, to Thomas’ surprise, an arm had reached over and stopped the blade before it could touch his skin. 

“Stop… please, Lee…” 

Hamilton’s voice sounded ragged and meager, however Lee listened to the boy willingly and put the knife into the pocket. Lee stood up over Thomas and Hamilton with a grin and took hold of Hamilton’s wrist tightly and forced him to stand up as well. The young man yelped at the pain and was dragged across the room then upstairs as the door closed. Thomas had to ponder for a moment at the situation. His enemy, his political rival, had saved him? 

Laurens was yelling at the door, awaiting a response. When the man had received none, he was shaking and curled up, muttering to himself. His friends, Hercules and Lafayette, were encouraging Laurens that Hamilton will be fine. Jefferson, however, was not too sure about the youngest man’s safety. Hamilton’s greatest rivals, excluding himself, found out his greatest weakness. This could result in a problem if they plan to escape. If they could escape, that is.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late delay with this chapter!!  
> Was really busy with school and such!  
> Hopefully you still like this story c,:

Hamilton scurried over to stop a knife almost pierce his political rival’s skin. Lee looked over to Alex who had bent down with him. Although Alexander was quite scarred of the storm, it doesn’t mean he will stand by and watch someone get tortured even if it _is_ Jefferson. 

“Stop... please, Lee… “ 

Alex was tired, hungry, and scared. The storm became even louder than before and echoed throughout the basement. Lee stood up over the young man and grabbed his wrist tightly and lifted Alex from the ground as he yelped in surprise. Lee then dragged Alex to the door and up the stairs as the smaller man scampered behind him. As the door to the basement was shut, Alex thought he heard someone yelling from behind it but the voice was muffled so he couldn’t tell. Where did Lee plan to take him? Surely not outside, so where exactly? Alex went up another flight of stairs in which Alex figured out they were in a mansion. Before entering a huge wooden door with detailed designs upon it, Lee knocked and stood silently until a faint voice from the other side could be heard. 

“Come in.” 

Lee opened the door to reveal a room that was covered wall-to-wall in books excluding one wall which had large windows that let all the light from outside, even if it was raining, into the room. In the middle of the room stood leather chairs, a sofa, and rectangular shaped coffee table. Sitting in one of the leather chairs was, the devil himself, James Reynolds. The mood around him seemed erratic and unsettling for Alex. Not to mention the room was dimly lit from the storm covering the sun that Alex could clearly see through the window which made the mood even worse. 

Reynolds looked up from his book he was reading in his lap and gave a soft smile. With a nod of Reynolds’ head, Lee took out his handcuffs and clipped Hamilton onto a chair in front of Reynolds. Alex had one hand free but the other was restrained by the metal cuff. 

“Alexander. Very _lovely_ to see you again.” 

His voice was soft, sounding kind even. Lee took one step back away from Alex and stood there like a soldier would when receiving orders. Alex, however, did not pay them much mind as he looked at the red velvet carpet floor. The storm seemed to roar even louder in his mind as Alex remembers the tragic events that had happened in Nevis. 

“Alex?” 

A stray voice entered Alex’s ears and he shot up to look at Reynolds’ eyes. The older man had his legs crossed and the book had been placed upon the coffee table. 

“Alexander, you must answer with a ‘yes sir’.” 

The young man shot him a fierce glare. As if he would ever say that! 

_“NO.”_

It was meek and shaky, but the voice was definitely heard. Reynolds wasn’t surprised by Alex’s response, but it still pissed him off. He got up from his chair in a delicate manner and stepped over to Alex who could not flee. Reynolds grabbed the young man’s chin tightly and leaned close, an inch away from his face. 

“You’re _MINE_ Alexander.” 

His voice wasn’t soft and kind anymore. It was more threatening, demanding, and possessive. Due to Alex’s personality, he didn’t stop for one second to shoot back a reply. 

“In your dreams, you ass.” 

Reynolds then let go of Alex’s chin and reverted to his calm self again. Lee like he was restraining himself from cracking a smile. 

“In my dreams, you say, Alexander?” 

The young man didn’t reply. He knew his friends would be upset with Alex if he returned with bruises or cuts for not keeping his mouth shut. 

“Then why don’t we make dreams reality? Ever since Maria left me to date your Eliza- “ 

“She’s not mine anymore. We broke up.” 

“Right. Well, I need someone to occupy her position- “ 

“What does this have to do with me?” 

Reynolds looked down at Alex who was shaking. The older man sighed and walked over to the sofa which had a blanket folded on one of the cushions. He grabbed the blanket then walked over to Alex and wrapped the blanket around the young man. Alex gave Reynolds a questioning stare but accepted the blanket anyways. He feared the storm and the blanket seemed like the only thing that could comfort him. 

“Don’t interrupt me Alex.” 

Alexander looked up to meet Reynolds’ piercing stare. Alex gave a slight nod in reply in fear he would take the comfort of the blanket away. 

“Good. Now where was I? Oh, that’s right, I need someone to occupy her position and you seem like a good candidate.” 

There was a long moment of silence before Alex could even mutter out anything. 

“What?” 

“Like I said, I want you to occupy her position.” 

“Why me? I’m a guy.” 

“Doesn’t really matter. You’re cute, you don’t know when to quit, and you’re… _interesting.”_

Reynolds smirked at the last word and then stared at Alex for a reply. When he had received nothing but a shocked face, he asked again. 

“How about it, Alexander?” 

“How about a ‘go fuck yourself’?” 

Reynolds sat back into his leather seat and waited a few moments before responding. 

“Well then, I can’t guarantee your comrades’ safety.” 

Alex froze up. Was Reynolds really going to hurt his friends? He didn’t care much about his own safety but his comrades’ safety was a different story. 

“Will you release them? Safely?” 

Alex couldn’t help but ask Reynolds. He wanted his friends to be safe at their own houses. Maybe he could strike up a deal with Reynolds to release them? Reynolds took a minute before responding to Alex’s proposal. 

“So, no matter what I do to you, you’re okay with it as long as I release your dear friends safely?” 

Alex took a minute to think it over. He remembered how sick Hercules was when they left so Alex nodded hesitantly. He clutched the blanket tighter as thunder rolled across the room. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” 

Reynolds took a step toward to pat Alex’s head. Alex flinched at the touch but kept quiet, he already made the deal so better keep it until his friends are safe and out of harm’s way. 

“When… will you release them?” 

The older man hummed to himself and acted like he was thinking. 

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon? Sound good to you?” 

Alex nodded before asking another question. 

“You won’t hurt them, right?” 

“Alex, that was part of the deal. Unless you believe I will not uphold my promise?” 

Alex looked upon the ground. He knew Reynolds wasn’t the type to break a deal. He even kept the ‘Maria thing’ a secret when Alex kept paying him to keep it that way. Until Eliza broke up with him and Maria dumped him when Alex told both the truth. Now, Maria and Eliza are happily dating each other while still being close friends with Alex. 

“So… tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Yes, Alex.” 

Lee walked up to release Alex from the chair when Reynolds waved his hand. 

“See you till then Alexander.” 

Alex followed Lee closed behind as Lee was holding the young man’s wrist tightly, yet again, as they walked back to the basement. The door was opened to reveal Alex’s comrades. Laurens quickly looked up from his crying phase to see if Alexander was alright. Hercules lit up with a smile seeing that Alex was fine while Lafayette gave a vicious glare to Lee as he dragged Alex to his seat but did not chain him up. He knew Alex wouldn’t escape after making the deal in which Alex received questioning glances. When Lee closed the door, and left, Lafayette was the first to speak up. 

“What happened _monsieur_ Alex?” 

The Frenchman had a heavy accent but everyone could still understand him. Alex, even if he was fluent in French and could understand Lafayette’s English, did not respond. Now Jefferson was joining the interrogation. 

“Hamilton. What happened?” 

Another silence formed as Alex did not respond. This time, Washington was the one to speak. 

“Son. What happened?” 

Alex flinched and gradually looked up from the floor to Washington and gave a soft smile which surprised everyone. 

“Nothing much sir. They’re going to release all of you home safely.” 

“’All of you?’ Why is it not ‘us’?” 

Laurens questioned Alex as the young man went to stare at the concrete floor again. 

“By God, Hamilton, what the hell did you do this time?” 

Jefferson was practically yelling at Alex in which the young man found it irritating so he yelled back. 

“Shut the fuck up Jefferson! They’re releasing you so be happy damnit!” 

“What about you Alex!?” 

Laurens cried out while looking like he was going to claw some sense into Alex if it wasn’t for the chains. Again, Alex fell silent for a few moments then decided to speak up. 

“We made a deal.” 

Alex’s voice was just above a whisper and everyone had heard him clearly but kept silent. Jefferson was the one to confront him. 

_“What deal Hamilton?”_


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for all the late updates!!  
> been busy!! c,:

_“What deal Hamilton?”_

The words couldn’t help but linger into the air and stain the cold winds that barely blew into the basement as Jefferson threated for Hamilton to tell the truth. Deal? Why would Hamilton make another deal with Reynolds? Did he not learn his lesson from his last one? Anger boiled from within Jefferson. Anger? No… that didn’t even touch the surface. He was so furious with Hamilton for making yet another deal with the same devil. 

Another silence whelmed over the younger man. Why wouldn’t he talk? Was it something he can’t say? All these questions kept repeating inside Jefferson’s head which kept making him angrier. Again, he asked the same question aloud, but with a colder tone that even others felt shivers. 

**_“WHAT DEAL HAMILTON?”_**

This time, the younger man made a slight reaction by the harsher tone left by the older man. Hamilton flinched then looked up just a bit and slightly looked at Jefferson’s gaze. 

“T-The deal... was for them to let you go… “ 

“And? “ 

A slight pause. 

“And for me to stay.” 

Now, Laurens and Lafayette were joining the conversation. Washington looks like he is trying to think of a plan. However, Jefferson was more infuriated than all the rest. As if he would let someone as weak as Hamilton try to protect himself. 

“Such a stupid plan! We can just come back here and bring the police if they let us go! Are they idiots?” bickered Lafayette and kept complaining while Laurens was nodding his head in agreement. 

Jefferson had to think for a minute. Where exactly were they? They can’t see anything above the basement which had no windows. The only kind of sunlight they ever got was when the door was opened slightly then closed immediately afterwards. 

“We have to think of something, anything to get out of here.” Washington stated. Everyone nodded in agreement except Hamilton who kept to himself. 

“Hamilton, free us so we can escape.” Jefferson stated, realizing that Hamilton did not have any shackles on him. 

“No.” 

…What? Are you fucking serious? After all this time trying to break free, he doesn’t want to help escape. 

“HAMILTON, UNLOCK THE _FUCKING_ CHAINS.” 

Hamilton bit his tongue then yelled back. 

“NO.” 

Jefferson wanted to strangle this fucker. A chance to escape, a chance for freedom, and he’s missing it? Hamilton would never throw away his shot. 

“Son, why won’t you unlock the chains?” 

Ah, of course the father character must play a part as the nice stern one. Good for you Hamilton, lil’ fuck. 

“If I unlock the chains and they catch me, the deal will be off.” 

“WHO CARES ABOUT THE GODDAMN DEAL?” 

Laurens was relentlessly yelling at Hamilton. At least someone has enough common sense to yell at the youngest man. 

“LOOK AT HERCULES! HE IS IN POOR HEALTH SO WE MUST DO SOMETHING! IF THEY SAW ME UNLOCKING THE DAMN CHAINS, THEY COULD LEAVE US TO DIE IN THIS HELL OF A BASEMENT!” 

Hamiton is the type to rant on and on about his side of reason, he was quite earnest like that when Jefferson first met him. It finally came back, Hamilton’s ‘old self’ you could say. 

“Calm down. We’ll think of a plan by morning. For now, I know you are all tired from what happened today, you all should receive some rest.” 

Once Washington had exclaimed that, everyone decided to fall asleep, yet again in the surrounding of the cold basement. Jefferson had no idea what was going to be of tomorrow, but he can tell one thing. 

**Alexander was in trouble.**


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFFF--OKAY SO LONG STORY SHORT, I FORGOT I HAD THIS ACCOUNT AND I MISSED WRITING SO IM BACK  
> plz dont be madd

“Rise and shine!”

Alex and the rest of the group who had been trapped underground woke up and saw Lee handing everyone a bowl of pasta. The pasta looked good enough to eat for survival but not for a good meal as there wasn’t much in each bowl. _Something is off…_ Alexander knew something was weird about today since Reynolds was supposed to be setting up a plan to release his friends...plus a Jefferson. 

Before Alex can look up to give a confusing look to Lee, Charles bent down and whispered just enough for only Alex to hear.

”There is sleeping powder in their bowls. I made sure not to put any in yours. Pretend nothing is wrong.”

Alexander gulped down those words as Charles left with an innocent smile on his face and closed the door. Alex looked to his friends to make sure they didn’t hear him and sure enough they did not as they were eating the pasta just finely. He gave a sort-of-relieved sigh and began nibbling on his pasta as Alex was not that hungry.

Alex ate half of the pasta and placed the bowl down and looked to his left to see that Jefferson was not eating any of the pasta. _shit...did he hear Charles?_ Questions started forming in Alex’s head because he knows that pasta is Jefferson’s favorite food. He only knows that because Jefferson kept saying that over and over again to everyone in the office.

”J...Jefferson, why aren’t you eating?”

Alexander cursed himself for stuttering but continued on with his questioning. He has to get Jefferson to eat or they might just kill him down here and Alex does not want for him to be killed if he could have prevented it somehow.

”Because, Hamilton, this is such a _disgrace_ to pasta around the world! How dare they make us eat this--this--rubbish! Can you even call this pasta!?

 _....You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME…_ Alex just stared blankly at Jefferson while John Laurens and Lafayette were having a laughing fit with Hercules smiling in the corner as he was too weak to be laughing at this point. Washington ate the pasta without any complaints and lays the bowl in front of him as do the rest on the exception of Jefferson.

One by one, each and every person in the small basement started to fall asleep despite Jefferson’s futile attempts of yelling at them to stay awake. He probably thought Lee put some poison into the pasta. Alex stared at the ground with a bitter and guilty expression and Jefferson knew something was up.

"Hamilton. What the _hell_ did Lee put in that pasta?” 

Alex flinched at his words and waited awhile before looking up to Jefferson’s cold glare to answer.

”They’re not _dead_ if that’s what you’re asking. They’re asleep.”

As Jefferson took in what Alex had stated, he bent over to check if Washington was asleep or not and sure enough, he was.

”If you knew about the fucking sleeping powder, why didn’t you tell them?!”

”Part of the deal, Jefferson!”

”FUCK THE DEAL!”

Jefferson rattled his chains and tried to reach his hands to Alex’s neck to strangle some sense into this man but he was too far as Alex backed up a bit ways from him. Jefferson stopped and, with a heavy sigh, looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed. Alex, on the other hand, thought that Jefferson lost his marbles.

“Fuck.”

It was barely above a whisper but surely enough, Alex heard him. He wanted to ask him if he’s alright or something along those lines but he can’t figure out the proper words to say to him as if something is holding Alex back. Instead, he settled with some other question.

”What’s the big deal anyway Jefferson? Shouldn’t you be happy that your biggest rival is being trapped here and you’re going to be free?”

”You don’t get it.”

. _...Eh? Get what exactly?_ Alex ponders about Jefferson’s statement for a minute or two until he heard of the door opening with a slight creaking sound.

“What? You’re still awake?” Lee spoke, quite astonished.

“Let’s just kill you off then.”


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's side of the story again c,:

”You don’t get it.”

Thomas blurted those words out before he could stop himself. After thinking about why he cared about Hamilton’s safety, he finally figured out what it meant even if he denied it for a couple of days.

Thomas Jefferson is in **love** with Alexander Hamilton.

He wanted to deny it again but Thomas knew, in his heart, how he felt. Before he could even say anything else to Hamilton, the door opened up with a slight creaking noise.

”What? You’re still awake?” Lee spoke, quite astonished.

”Let’s just kill you off then.”

Thomas had a strike of fear in his eyes but it quickly changed to a resentment towards Lee. Lee quickly strided over to Thomas with a large dagger at hand and raised the knife to slash Thomas’s throat. Sitting back against the wall, Thomas knew he had nowhere to run so he closed his eyes and just accepted his fate.

Instead of a sharp and stinging pain to his neck, he heard a soft grunt. Thomas opened his eyes quickly to find a bleeding Hamilton.

_fuckfuckfuckfuck..._

Thomas tried to look over to see where Hamilton was slashed at but the man was curled up into a ball so he couldn’t tell. He looked up to see a panicked Lee who bent over to see if Hamilton was okay.

”Alex, _honey_ , let me look at your arm.”

Letting a sigh of relief fall out of his mouth, Thomas looked back to Hamilton again. The man, after a minute or two, sat up with few hesitations and let Lee looked at his arm. Thomas also took a glimpse to see what had happened. The arm was bleeding quite badly, but the obsessive bleeding had stopped. He was cut but not at the wrists, thank god. Instead, it was the outside of the right arm, on the other side of the wrists. Thomas couldn’t help but feel a pang of anger and guilt, even if he wasn’t the one that cut him.

”Fucking hell Alex. Come with me, we have to fix you up.”

”No, not until I see everyone is safely away in their homes.”

Hamilton had gritted teeth as he was bearing the pain and Lee was trying to pull the small man up to another room but Hamilton managed to stay on the ground.

”Okay, okay. You win sweetie. We’ll have Jefferson and the rest safely away in their homes, alive. But first, we need to patch you up, okay?”

Hamilton looked up to Lee and seemed unconvinced but stood up with little help from Lee.

”Okay. You promised…”

”Yes, yes. I promise lil’ Alex.”

Hamilton left the room while looking back at Thomas for a few seconds then turned away and the door was shut, leaving Thomas quite stunned. Before Hamilton left the room, he had a worried expression towards Thomas. 

Sitting in the dark room that was only dimly lit by a single hanging lightbulb, Thomas couldn’t help but recall the way Lee was addressing Hamilton like “honey”, “lil’ Alex”, or “sweetie”. What made it even worse was that Hamilton did not even talk back or argue about that. What is this feeling called again? Ah, right….

**Jealousy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like !! i'll try to update this story everyday or so <3


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoho Lee is in bigggg trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today !! whoopwhoop  
> but i still wanted to write a chapter for you guys c:  
> hope you like ! <33

He didn’t know where Lee was taking him but he pushed the little man by the back instead of pulling on his hand which is what Lee normally does. After speed-walking with a few drops of blood spilling from his arm, they made it to a room down the hall and Lee opened it without hesitation and brought Alex inside.

The room was quite small compared to Reynold’s office but it looked big enough for an elephant to be placed in here. There were a few chairs and one chair stood out with padding like one you see in a doctor's office when they give you a check-up. _Ah, so it’s a clinic,_ Alex thought to himself as he continued to look around at the cabinets and such before Lee pushed him towards the patient chair and had him sit down. Alex looked up to Lee when he was searching through the cabinets in search of stuff he needed. Once he found it, he took out the bandages, cotton balls, and some antibiotic stuff which burns on your cut and Alex wanted to run away before Lee decides to put that on his arm but decided against it and shuffled in his chair instead.

Alex then saw a pocket knife on the countertop, opposite of where Lee was looking at. He took the knife and folded it into his pocket. _Better save this for whenever I’ll need it later…_

Lee noticed the man shuffling but didn’t mind it as he bent down to take a look at Alex’s arm as he didn’t notice that Alex had stolen the pocket knife. The bleeding had already stopped so all he needed to do was clean it and bandage it up as there was no need to sew up the wound with a needle as it wasn’t cut too deep. Placing the antibiotics next to him, Lee wiped the arm of the blood then unscrewed the cap of the antibiotic bottle and reached for a cotton ball then soaked the cotton ball with antibiotic fluid. Lee grabbed Alex’s arm then tried to hold it still as the little man was shaking. Lee sighed and looked up to Alex.

”This will sting Alex. Brace yourself, okay?”

Alex gave a slight nod as Lee dabbed at the flesh wound. The burning sensation on his arm made Alex suck in a breath quickly and he started to cuss under his breath. Finally, Lee finished up and started to wrap Alex’s arm with the bandages.

”You know, I wouldn’t need to do this if you didn’t protect that son of a bitch.”

”Don’t call him that.”

Lee looked up to Alex, quite surprised. _This guy is actually standing up for his rival?_ Before Charles could finish wrapping up Alex’s arm, a creaking door opened up to reveal Reynolds. _Shit. Do all these doors creak? If they have enough money to pay for a mansion in the middle of nowhere, then they can at least pay to fix the goddamn doors,_ Alex thought to himself.

”Lee, what happened?”

Reynolds voice was scary this time. As if he wanted to murder someone at this point. It sent shivers down Alex’s spine even though the question was not meant for him. Lee looked panic-stricken, as if Reynolds was a predator and Lee was the prey.

”S-Sir! Let me e-explain…”

Before Lee could even say another sentence, Reynolds had strided over and gave a fierce slap onto Lee’s right cheek. He whimpered at the sudden motion then crawled back a little ways from Reynolds. Alex was startled at Reynolds’ sudden act and stared at the man in a daze. Reynolds looked down at him and Alex closed his eyes as he thought Reynolds was going to slap him too. Instead, he felt a nudge at his arm and looked down to see Reynolds finishing up the bandages.

”Explain, now. I lost my patience Lee.”

Alex looked over to a frightened Charles Lee as the man shakily got up from the ground and made a soldier-like stance.

”Y-Yes sir. One of the prisoners, Thomas Jefferson, did not eat the pasta which had sleeping powder. In turn, he remained awake and I opened the door then decided to kill him off as he was not important and he’s a rival to Hamilton so I thought it would be okay. As I was going to slash Jefferson’s throat…”

Lee choked on his words a bit but Reynolds gave a death glare for him to continue.

”A-As I was going to slash Jefferson’s throat, Hamilton got in the way and he got hurt instead so I went to take him to the clinic.”

Reynolds hummed that he understood the situation as he finished bandaging Alex’s arm up. He stood up then told Alex to do the same.

”Lee, do not kill Jefferson.” stated Reynolds then he glanced at Alex then back to Lee. “Leave him there in the cell instead, do not hurt him. Pack Alex’s other friends into the van and have King help you.”

Lee nodded with a soft “Yes sir.” then fled the clinic. Alex looked up to Reynolds and gave a glare at the older man.

”What is it Alex?”

”You broke the deal!”

”Now, how did I break the deal? I said I was releasing your friends safely and I am.”

”And what about Jefferson?!”

”Is he your friend? I thought he was your rival _Alexander_.”

Alex opened his mouth to argue but nothing could come out. Sure, he always argues with Jefferson most of the time but he never really hated the guy… Alex was just trying to argue to deny something in his heart...What was he trying to deny though?

Reynolds saw that Alex was taking his time to argue back so he stepped out of the clinic.

”Follow me Alex.”

Alex left the clinic to follow Reynolds down the hall to a room. Reynolds opened the door to reveal a room which was really spacious. It had a king size bed, two dressers, a closet, and another door which was probably the bathroom since this is a mansion and it wouldn’t be surprising that every bedroom would have a bathroom connected to it. Before Alex could ask any questions on why did Reynolds bring him here, he was pushed inside.

”This is your room, it used to be Maria’s. Stay here until I get back from dropping off your friends at the office while they’re still asleep.”

With that said, Reynolds closed the door and locked it from the outside. Alex went up to the door and started yelling.

“Wait--Reynolds! How will I know if they’re safe?! Reynolds! Answer me!”

After a few minutes of not hearing anything, he realized the door was pretty sound-proof. Quite common for a mansion… but also weirdly scary. Alex sat down on the king-sized bed which was silky with red-velvet colors. _Quite pretty…_ Alex admired the bed for a few seconds before making a huff sound then stared at the door in complete silence.

_Will...Will Thomas be okay?..._

Another silence loomed over and anxiety broke down in Alex’s head as he started to worry about Thomas’s safety….Thomas? When did he start calling him by his first name… Oh well, Alex can’t really do much if he is in a locked room so he decided to play the waiting game.

Waiting for even a minute felt like an _eternity…._


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynolds being a dick c,:

Thomas couldn’t protest or do anything as they took Hamilton’s friends and George Washington out one by one. _They weren’t going to do anything to them… right?_ Thomas noticed a red mark on Lee’s right cheek but didn’t say anything about it although it looked like a slap mark. Alex didn’t have that big of a hand so it couldn’t have been him… Was it Reynolds? Most likely it was looking at how fierce the mark was. _Must sting and hurt alot huh…._ Thomas thought to himself.

As they loaded the last person which was John Laurens, they closed the door firmly and locked it. _They’re not taking me? What the hell…_ Thomas couldn’t help but become worrisome now. _They’re planning on killing me down here, aren’t they? Shit._ It makes logical sense for Thomas’s thoughts to become dark immediately. In the distance, he could hear a car start its engine. _Are they taking Hamilton’s comrades back home?_

A unlocking sound of the door in front of him brought Thomas back to reality. He brightened his mood that maybe Hamilton escaped Reynolds’ grasp and was now coming to save him but his hopes was killed off as the door opened to reveal Reynolds.

”Hello Jefferson.”

”Oh, hello you shit.”

Instead of getting angry, Reynolds slightly chuckled to himself. _This guy is absolutely insane._ Thomas wanted to say that out loud but he didn’t want to die this early when he could probably escape somehow…Reynolds started off with the conversation again.

”I know it’s been a long time since I last talked to you.”

”Ah right. 2 years to be exact, right? Since you last visited the office-”

”3 years.”

”Right… And what are you doing here? Planning on killing me down here?”

”Oh, I’m not going to kill you. _Hamilton will.”_

Thomas’s head snapped up to meet Reynolds’ eyes which were laced with a cunning, sinister aura. He can’t be fucking serious? Thomas knows Hamilton can not and absolutely will not kill him. Hell, the younger man even got himself hurt to protect Jefferson.

”What are you up to Reynolds?”

Reynolds’ smile did not fade, instead, it grew larger. Each passing second waiting for an answer felt like someone was slowly choking Thomas’ neck.

”You don’t believe me, but you’ll see. I’ll take you to the backyard now where my dearest shall kill you in cold blood.”

Something didn’t sit right with Thomas. He felt that the man was much too possessive but there was something in Reynolds’ voice that Thomas knew how the man felt at one point… Jealousy? What could the man be jealous about?... Oh.

”Reynolds, dear sir, are you jealous that Hamilton protected me?”

The devil’s smirk faded into a frown. _Ah, hit the jackpot._

”Wow, you’re going to kill an innocent in cold blood because you’re _jealous!_ That’s so irrational and you know it James.”

Reynolds took slow steps as Thomas kept arguing his point and side of view.

”It’s not my fault that Hamilton got hurt, and you know it! You just needed someone to blame and decided to take it out on me!”

Thomas actually thought that Hamilton getting hurt was his fault because he couldn’t protect the small man but he wanted to try provoking Reynolds. Now, Reynolds was only a few steps away from him. Each step making a tapping noise.

”It’s also not my fault that _Alexander_ loves me more than you!”

Thomas couldn’t speak anymore as Reynolds punched the man on the head, giving a headache to Thomas’ brain as his vision started to turn black.

Before blacking out, Thomas’ thoughts were mainly focusing on Alexander now.

Alexander wouldn’t really kill Thomas… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading !!  
> hope you like the new update !  
> ///now i gotta do homework


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynolds is kinda... possessive ? c,:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short but the next chapter is going to be longer--probably

Reynolds walked down the hall after finishing with his… “job”. He turned to a locked door and pulled out the silver key from his pocket and unlocked it and opened the door slowly. He looked around the room for a second before landing his eyes on _his_ Alexander who seemed to fell asleep on top of the silky sheets. _He probably fell asleep from all the stress…_ Reynolds thought to himself. He entered the room and closed the door silently behind him. Slowly making his way to the bed, Reynolds took in the sight of a sleeping Alex who seemed to be defenseless and peaceful-looking as he slept rather than the Alex who always had furrowed eyebrows and deadly glares at Reynolds.

Reynolds was above Alexander at this point, staring down at the sleeping man. He took his right hand and lifted Alex’s chin towards him. The soft plump lips was taking Reynolds over the edge and making him want Alexander even more. Bending over a bit, he was about to kiss Alexander until a knock at the door interrupted him and he placed Alex’s head back onto the bed softly. The door opened up to reveal Charles Lee who spoke in a soft voice as he noticed Alex was sleeping.

”Sir?”

”What is it Lee?”

There was a slight annoyance noticeable in Reynold’s voice but Lee shook it off and stood firmly.

”We made the arrangements in the backyard sir.”

”Good. And the… subject?”

”Tied behind his back with rope and King is watching him in the back.”

”Understood. Leave.”

”Yes sir.”

And with that said, Lee left while shutting the door silently. Reynolds looked back to Alex and smiled down upon him.

”We can finally get rid of that nuisance once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading !! i know i said i would update everyday but school came back///  
> so ill update whenever i can <3


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUN THOMAS RUN  
> HELP UR BB ALEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for waiting for this chapter !! srry i always update late ! :')

Alexander slightly opened his eyes then looked up to see Reynolds whom was looming over him. He quickly sat upright on the bed with a small huff.

”Reynolds-”

”James.”

Alex gave him a questioning look but continued on.

"James, how is Washington and my friends?”

Without saying a word, Reynolds walked over to a dresser and took out a IPAD from the small drawer then walked back over to Alex. Alexander took the IPAD from him and glanced over it while giving Reynolds a questioning look. He turned it on and he couldn’t believe what he saw on the screen… his comrades were in a police station! They were yelling and screaming at the officers to help them, most likely to help save Alex and Thomas.

”How did you-”

"After Charles Lee was fired from your workplace, he worked hard enough to become a police officer, although he is still low in rank, he was able to place the camera inside the building without being noticed.”

Alex was shocked. If Reynolds had this much authority, he can’t just simply run away without some sort of fight… Wait!

”Where’s Thomas!?”

Reynolds’ soft face turned into an annoyed one once Alex had asked.

”Outside. Backyard. We are both going to see him.”

”Outside? OH MY GOD REYNOLDS. YOU DIDN’T KIL-”

"No, I did not, Alexander.”

Before Alex could let out a sigh of relief, Reynolds mumbled a “yet” which was barely audible.

”What do you mean by that, Reynol-”

” **JAMES.”**

Reynolds snapped back, sounding hostile. After a few seconds, _James_ turned back to his ‘normal’ self.

”Follow me Alexander.”

Alex got up from the bed and followed James down the hall then down the stairs leading to a door which James swung open. It was the outside door. They walked through the door and Alex wanted to squeal with glee as he was finally able to take a breath outside but stopped himself as he saw King and Lee hovering over a tied-up Jefferson who was on his knees with a few bruises on his face but nothing more. After a few moments of staring at Thomas, Alex looked around at his surroundings.

They were standing in a baseball-like field with red dust. On the outside of the miniature field, there was a forest that seemed never-ending with its large trees and tall green grass. The back of the mansion looked old with it’s red bricks and ivy plants growing on it. Other than Lee, King, Reynolds, Thomas, and himself, there was no other form of life to be heard. The sun displayed a beautiful sunset upon the red dust, with orange and yellow and red mixed together like a beautiful, overwhelming painting. Alex would have sat there amazed in astonishment but was the situation at hand was much too important right now.

Before Alex could question why James brought him outside, James grabbed the small man’s wrist and pulled him to where Lee and King moved to as they’re about 10 feet away from Thomas now. Alex looked over to Thomas who looked at Alex with a bittersweet expression. _What’s wrong with him?..._ Alex thought to himself.

”Alexander.”

James called him over and handed him a pistol. Of course, Alex gave an extremely questioning look to James.

”James?”

”You have only one bullet. Kill him.”

James pointed to Thomas as he said this. Alex went deathly pale as he looked between the pistol, James Reynolds, and Thomas Jefferson.

"You... you can't be seriou-"

”I’m deadly serious Alexander. _Kill him.”_

Reynolds voice was menacing and Alex flinched a bit then slowly raised the pistol towards Thomas with shaking hands. King and Lee exchanged looks of triumph. On the contrary, Thomas just looked at Alex for a couple of seconds then closed his eyes, accepting his fate. _No, no! Why aren’t you fighting back or something Thomas!?”_ Alex had a mix of emotions flashing through his blue-violet eyes ranging from fear to anger to confusion.

”Shoot, NOW.”

Alex looked back at Reynolds with pleading eyes. 

“Please, James. I… I can’t kill him…”

Without saying a word, Reynolds took 4 steps back as Lee and King did the same thing. Now, it was Alex’s choice. Shoot and kill Thomas and live knowing that he had killed someone he _loved_...or….

Alex thought of an idea. Sure, it was stupid but it was better than nothing.

Quickly turning around, he aimed the gun towards Reynolds then pulled the trigger with the one bullet he had.

.

.

.

Nothing. Silence. No gunshot sound, just utter silence except for a “click” from the small gun. _OF COURSE REYNOLDS DIDN’T PUT AN ACTUAL BULLET IN HERE. NICE THINKING ALEX YOU DUMBASS!_ Reynolds took a step toward. Making a quick plan, Alex threw the pistol directly at Reynolds which hit his head and he fell to the ground. Alex then ran over to Thomas, who looked terrified at the situation, and pulled out his pocketknife he stole from the clinic then cut the ropes binding him. Alex and Thomas quickly got up from the red dust then Alex looked back to see Lee and King running towards them and he turned back to Thomas who looked really weak, probably only able to jog than run some miles. Alexander gave a slight push to Thomas towards the forest the muttered something to him.

”Run. Don’t look back. I’ll hold them off for a while. Now GO.”

Swiftly listening to what Alex had said, Thomas ran. He ran without looking back but he heard a loud thud, probably Alex hitting Lee or King or Alex being taken down. He didn’t know, nor did he want to know. Thomas’ only thought was to listen to the one he _loves_ and try to get some help from the police or someone who can help his cinnamon roll Alex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur comments give me life aaaaaa  
> thx so much for reading <3
> 
> and Thomas isnt going to get help  
> he's going to be an idiot because of love and shiz [ spoiler -- whoop ]


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry abt the late update !!  
> hope you enjoy reading !!

After running for awhile, Thomas stopped in his tracks to look back. Nothing except trees and bushes and dirt. He looked toward where he was running, more trees and dirt. _Great…_ Thomas kept going toward and didn't stop, he just kept on walking. Night was already upon him but he didn't take a break. He kept on going and going… Morning came and Thomas was dead tired. He didn't know where he was headed, he just knew that it was better than just sitting here and lying in wait as his Alexander was probably being tortured at this moment. 

Thomas was astonished as he found a road. He looked down and up the road and saw a car traveling down it and Thomas had a faint smile upon his face. He couldn't see who the driver was clearly, but he knew it wasn't Lee or King. When the car was starting to approach, Thomas jumped in front of it and the car made a eerie screeching sound as it skidded to a halt.

”WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DO--Jefferson?!”

Hearing his name be called, Thomas looked up with a widespread anxious and terrified expression. He calmed down as he finally recognized who it was.

”Aaron Burr, sir.”

Burr put the car on parking mode then whispered something to someone behind him. Once doing so, he got out swiftly while fixing his coat then hurried over to Thomas.

”Jefferson! I thought you were taken hostage and was kidnapped as well as Hamilton! What happened? By God you look like a bear had attacked you!”

_A bear attacking me will probably be better than having Reynolds steal my beloved…_

Without saying a word, Thomas walked over to the side of Burr’s car and entered into the passenger seat. Burr gave a questioning look to Thomas but got into the driver side of the car anyways.

”Dad, who’s this?”

Thomas looked back to find a young girl, around 9 years old, looking back at him with curiosity in her eyes. She was beautiful, with her dark chocolate skin and beautiful curls.

”Name’s Thomas Jefferson, sweetheart. And you?”

Giving a slight blush from his tone of voice, the young girl answered back meekly.

”T-Theodosia. Theodosia Burr.”

”Very nice name, Theodosia.”

”Thank you!”

Burr had put the car in drive and turned the car around to back down the road where he was coming from, giving a glance every now and then to Thomas. Thomas let out a sigh then leaned on the car door and looked over to Aaron.

”You seem to have many questions. Go ahead and ask away.”

”GODDAMNIT JEFFERSON. WHERE’S HAMILTON? DO YOU KNOW WHERE HAMILTON IS? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?”

Jefferson was wide awake now, sitting up straight in his seat. He took a quick glance at Theodosia who looked just as alarmed as he was.

”Okay, okay. Ummmm, I was kidnapped and so was Wa-”

”Washington, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, and ALEXANDER HAMILTON. Go on.”

Giving a slight shiver, Thomas continued on with his story.

”Right… So we were kidnapped for a week and Alex had made...a deal. A deal where he had to stay and we could be set free.”

”AND YOU ACCEPTED IT? YOU DIDN’T HELP ALEXA-”

”Let me finish!”

Giving a slight huff, he let Thomas continue.

”Okay, so none of us accepted it but we couldn’t do anything about it. The day after, they gave us some kind of sleeping powder but Alex and I did not eat it. They took the sleeping people to the car and they, hopefully, got home safe.”

”They did and the first thing they did is went straight to the police office. They tried reporting Reynolds, Lee, and King but it didn’t work because they all went missing. The police was surprised since Lee was a police officer.”

”Lee is a police officer?! That's surprising... No, nevermind that. Alexander had sacrificed himself to help me escape from that hellhole.”

”HE DIED?!”

”WHAT? NO! I mean that he helped me out but Alexander still got caught in the end!”

”Oh... That actually sounds like Alexander.”

Burr gave a light chuckle as Thomas gave a little smirk remembering how Alexander looked so cute when he’s disheveled and how he would sacrifice anything for the good of others.

”We’re going to the police. Do you know where they’re keeping Alex?”

”Yeah. In that hell of a mansion down the road.”

”Got it.”

Burr looked at the mirror to Theodosia in the back seat and gave a worried look to her.

”Theodosia, what to say to you… sorry we couldn’t go on our vacation.”

”That’s okay Dad. We can go some other time.”

Giving a slight nod to Theodosia, he continued on driving the endless looking road. Thomas was staring at the road in anger.

_We need to hurry up and save my Alexander…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AARON BURR, SIR !!! And lil' Theodosia !!  
> thanks for reading !! <33
> 
> and i really appreciate all your comments ! <3


	14. Sooo ye

So this book is kinda cringy for me

I could've wrote it better tbh,,,

I have given up on this story unfortunately,,  
But idk if you guys want more??  
So yeahhh

I'll make another story abt jamilton but I feel this story isn't really good to me I guess


End file.
